Indiana Fever
The Indiana Fever is a professional basketball team based in Indianapolis, Indiana, playing in the Eastern Conference in the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The team was founded before the 2000 season began. The team is owned by Herb Simon, who also owns the Fever's NBA counterpart, the Indiana Pacers. The Fever has qualified for the WNBA Playoffs in seven of its eleven years in Indiana. The franchise has been home to many high-quality players such as Tennessee standout Tamika Catchings, hometown favorite Katie Douglas, and Australian defensive specialist Tully Bevilaqua. In 2009, the Fever went to the WNBA Finals but fell short to Phoenix. Franchise history Catching the Fever (2000–2004) The Indiana Fever came started when, in 2000, the state was granted an expansion franchise to coincide with the opening of Bankers Life Fieldhouse. In their first two seasons, they were coached by women's basketball legends Anne Donovan and Nell Fortner. Led by center Kara Wolters, in their inaugural campaign the team posted a record of 9–23. The Fever drafted Tennessee star Tamika Catchings in the 2001 WNBA Draft. The Fever went into the year with high expectations of a playoff berth, but Catchings tore her ACL during a college game and missed the entire WNBA season. The Fever posted a 10–22 record in 2001. After missing the entire 2001 season, the 2002 season proved to be the breakout season for Tamika Catchings and the Fever. Catchings came out strong and became one of the most versatile players in the WNBA, easily winning Rookie of the Year honors as well as making the WNBA All-Star team. Her team competed well all year and would post a respectable 16–16 record, tying for the final playoff spot with the Orlando Miracle. Indiana would win the tiebreaker and earn their first playoff appearance in franchise history. They drew the #1 seed in the playoffs, the Liberty; with the Fever losing two games to one. The 2002–2003 offseason brought a lot of change for the Fever. The team added Olympian Natalie Williams and Charlotte Sting star Kelly Miller before the 2003 season. During the offseason the original coach and GM Nell Fortner would resign. Kelly Krauskopf would replace Fortner as GM and immediately hire Brian Winters to be the head coach. On May 29, 2003 the Fever registered their first sellout of 18,345 and defeated the Washington Mystics on national television. The team would do better under the new coaching, but missed the playoffs, posting a 16–18 record. The 2004 campaign was very similar to 2003's. The Fever finished with a 15–19 record. They missed the playoffs by one game in the Eastern Conference. Heating Up (2005–2007) In 2005, the Fever had their best season since joining the league, posting a 21–13 record, and making the playoffs for just the second time. In the first round, the Fever swept the New York Liberty two games to none, earning their first playoff series victory in franchise history. In the Eastern Conference Finals, the Fever faced the heavily favored Connecticut Sun. Game 1 came down to the final seconds when Katie Douglas hit a crucial three to win the game for the Sun. Game 2 went into overtime, with the Sun winning, thus sweeping the Fever two games to none. In the 2005–2006 offseason, the Fever acquired All-Star Anna DeForge from the Phoenix Mercury in exchange for Kelly Miller. Later that offseason the Fever made another All-Star addition by signing free agent Tamika Whitmore from the Los Angeles Sparks. In the 2006 WNBA Draft they selected athletic swing-forward La'Tangela Atkinson from the North Carolina Tar Heels along with Kasha Terry from the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets. The Fever started the 2006 season off at 4–0 and jumped out to an early lead in the Eastern Conference standings. Teammates Tamika Catchings and Tully Bevilaqua led the league in steals, first and second respectively, the first time teammates led the league in one statistical category. The Fever posted a 21–13 record, making the playoffs for the second year in a row. In the first round, the Fever would face arch rival Detroit. Detroit won Game 1 in Indianapolis and held a one game to nothing lead in the series. Game 2 in Detroit was a high scoring affair with Tamika Whitmore scoring a WNBA Playoff record 41 points. Detroit won in the end, 98–83 and won the series two games to none. Going into the 2006–2007 off-season, the Fever looked to improve their post play. In the Dispersal Draft, the Fever would add veteran forward Sheri Sam from the Charlotte Sting. Kelly Krauskoft and the front office then set their eyes on key Free Agent Center Tammy Sutton-Brown, signing her on March 22, 2007. The Fever would also select 6–7 center Alison Bales from Duke University in the 2007 WNBA Draft to go along with Sutton-Brown. Going into the 2007 season, the Fever had their eyes set on the WNBA Finals. They started off the season strong, winning 16 out of their first 20 games, which was the best 20 game start in the history of the Eastern Conference. Then on July 20 key player, Catchings, would injure her foot and would miss the rest of the regular season. The injury was later revealed as a partial tear of her plantar fascia. The Fever would finish 5–9 without Catchings. They managed to win the #2 seed in the Eastern Conference Playoffs, beating out the Connecticut Sun. They played the same Sun team in first round of the playoffs. Game 1 in Connecticut was an epic battle, going three overtimes with the Sun hanging on to win Game 1, 93–88. The Fever would win Game 2 at home by double digits forcing a decisive Game 3. In game 3, the Fever would find themselves down by 22 points late halfway through the 3rd quarter. The Fever battled back to win Game 3 in overtime by the same score as Game 1 93–88. The 22-point comeback was the largest comeback in WNBA Playoff history. In the Eastern Conference Finals, the Fever played their other hated rival, the Detroit Shock. The Fever would grab an early lead in the series, winning Game 1 at Bankers Life Fieldhouse. With the team just 1 game away from the WNBA Finals the Fever traveled to Detroit. In Game 2, the game would be close until the 2nd quarter, when the Shock would blow the game wide open with a 14–0 run, and would easily win the game. With a spot in the Finals up for grabs in Game 3, the Fever would start off the game with an early 17–3 lead. Then late in the first half Catchings went down with another injury. This time she had completely torn her achilles tendon. The Shock ended up winning Game 3, 85–61. Cooling Down (2008) On October 26, 2007, the Fever announced that they declined the option for head coach Brian Winters, ending his four-year tenure in charge. He compiled a 78–58 regular season record with a 5–7 playoff record. On December 12, 2007 assistant coach Lin Dunn was named his successor to the job as head coach. In one of the biggest trades in WNBA history, the Fever traded Tamika Whitmore and their first-round pick in the 2008 WNBA Draft for Indianapolis native, Katie Douglas on February 19, 2008. The Fever were part of the Liberty Outdoor Classic, which was the first regular-season professional basketball game played outdoors. It was played between the Fever and New York Liberty at Arthur Ashe Stadium in Flushing, New York on July 19, 2008 with the Fever winning the game, 71–55. During the 2008 season, the Fever struggled in comparison to the three previous seasons. They finished with a 17–17 record, good for fourth in the East. They played their rival, the Detroit Shock, in the first round, where the Fever lost in three games. Feeling the Fever (2009–present) After a disappointing season in 2008, the Fever were looking to improve in 2009. Indiana Pacers owners had said the Fever have been losing money. Perhaps the only thing to save the Fever from folding in the near future, the owners inferred, was for the Fever to be successful on the court and at the box office. The Fever took the owners' ultimatum to heart and successfully reached the playoffs as the first seed overall in the Eastern Conference with a franchise best record of 22–12. In the first round, the Fever ousted the Washington Mystics in a sweep, marking their return to the conference finals. In the East finals, facing against their rival Detroit Shock, they reached their first ever WNBA Finals by defeating the Shock in three games. The Fever then lost in 5 games to the Phoenix Mercury in the WNBA Finals. Because of the success in 2009, the Fever announced they would remain in Indianapolis for 2010. Their 2011 season in Indianapolis was also confirmed as well. Uniforms *2000–2006: The home jerseys were white with red, dark blue and yellow on the sides. On the front, Fever was written across. The road jersey were dark blue with red and yellow on the sides. Indiana in red letters trimmed with white on the chest. *2007–2010: Home jerseys are white with blue and yellow strips/trim from the neck down the side. Fever is written in red across the front and on the back the player name is written in all dark blue under the number also in red trimmed in dark blue. The new road jerseys are dark blue with yellow and white trim/strips. Indiana is written on the front in red with white trim and on the back the number is in red with white trim with the player's name underneath in all white. Each jersey has the Fever's alternate logo at the top on the back. *2011–present: As part of the move to Adidas's Revolution 30 technology, the Fever made subtle changes to the uniforms. Home uniforms remain white, but the 'Fever' wordmark is now written in navy with red and yellow trim. Numbers are now rounded and in red. Away uniforms remain unchanged save for the striping patterns and rounded numbers. Season-by-season records Players Current roster Former players *Tully Bevilaqua (2005–2010), now a member of the San Antonio Silver Stars *Anna DeForge (2006–2007) *Yolanda Griffith (2009) *Ebony Hoffman (2004–2009), now a member of the Los Angeles Sparks *Niele Ivey (2001–2004), currently an assistant coach at Notre Dame *Nikki McCray (2002–2003) *Kelly Miller (2004–2005), now a member of the Washington Mystics *Bridget Pettis (2002–2003), now an assistant coach for the Phoenix Mercury *Kristen Rasmussen (2003–2004) *Kelly Schumacher (2001–2005) *Olympia Scott (2001–2002, 2006) *Coquese Washington (2002–2003), currently head coach for Penn State women's basketball team *Stephanie White (2000–2004), now an assistant coach for the Fever and at the University of Toledo *Tan White (2005–2008), now a member of the Connecticut Sun *Tamika Whitmore (2006–2007) *Natalie Williams (2003–2005) *Kara Wolters (2000) Coaches and staff Owners *Herb and Melvin Simon, owners of the Indiana Pacers (2000–2009) *Herb Simon, owner of the Indiana Pacers (2010–present) Head coaches |} General managers *Nell Fortner (2000–2003) *Kelly Krauskopf (2004–present) Assistant coaches *Shelley Patterson (2000–2003) *Julie Plank (2000–2007) *Lin Dunn (2004–2007) *Jim Lewis (2008–2010) *Gary Kloppenburg (2008–2011) *Stephanie White (2011–present) Statistics |- | 2010s |} Media coverage Currently, some Fever games are broadcast on FSN Indiana (FS-I), which is a local television station for the state of Indiana. More often than not, NBA TV will pick up the feed from the local broadcast, which is shown nationally. Broadcasters for the Fever games are Debbie Antonelli and Chris Denari. Games are radio broadcast locally on WFNI in which Denari and Kevin Lee act as announcers. All games (excluding blackout games, which are available on ESPN3.com) are broadcast to the WNBA LiveAccess game feeds on the league website. Furthermore, some Fever games are broadcast nationally on ESPN, ESPN2 and ABC. The WNBA has reached an eight year agreement with ESPN, which will pay right fees to the Fever, as well as other teams in the league. All-time notes Regular season attendance *A sellout for a basketball game at Bankers Life Fieldhouse is 18,345. |} Draft picks *'2000 Expansion Draft': Gordana Grubin (1), Sandy Brondello (8), Nyree Roberts (9), Kara Wolters (16), Rita Williams (17), Chantel Tremitiere (24) *'2000': Jurgita Streimikyte (26), Usha Gilmore (42), Latina Davis (50), Renee Robinson (58) *'2001': Tamika Catchings (3), Kelly Schumacher (14), Niele Ivey (19), Marlene Williams (35), April Brown (51) *'2002': Tawana McDonald (13), Zuzi Klimesova (17), Kelly Komara (34), LaKeisha Taylor (49), Jillian Danker (52) *'2003 Miami/Portland Dispersal Draft': Sylvia Crawley (7) *'2003': Gwen Jackson (6), DeTrina White (20), Ashley McElhiney (35) *'2004 Cleveland Dispersal Draft': Deanna Jackson (5) *'2004': Ebony Hoffman (9), Ieva Kublina (31) *'2005': Tan White (2), Yolanda Paige (16), Ashley Earley (29) *'2006': La'Tangela Atkinson (9), Kasha Terry (26), Jessica Foley (38), Marina Kuzina (40) *'2007 Charlotte Dispersal Draft': selection waived *'2007': Alison Bales (9), Lyndsey Medders (22), Ashley Key (35) *'2008': Khadijah Whittington (26) *'2009 Houston Dispersal Draft': selection waived *'2009': Briann January (6), Christina Wirth (19), Danielle Campbell (32) *'2010 Sacramento Dispersal Draft': selection waived *'2010': Jene Morris (11), Armelie Lumanu (23), Joy Cheek (35) *'2011': Jeanette Pohlen (9), Jori Davis (33) Trades *'December 15, 1999': The Fever acquired Monica Maxwell from the Washington Mystics in exchange for agreeing to select Nyree Roberts in the expansion draft. *'December 15, 1999': The Fever traded Sandy Brondello and a first-round pick in the 2000 Draft to the Miami Sol in exchange for Stephanie White. *'April 25, 2000': The Fever traded Latina Davis and Renee Robinson to the Houston Comets in exchange for Latavia Coleman. *'April 11, 2001': The Fever traded Kara Wolters to the Sacramento Monarchs in exchange for a first-round pick in the 2001 Draft. *'May 27, 2001': The Fever traded a second-round pick in the 2002 Draft to the Detroit Shock in exchange for Olympia Scott and a third-round pick in the 2002 Draft. *'December 5, 2001': The Fever traded Angie Braziel to the Washington Mystics in exchange for Nikki McCray and the right to swap second- and fourth-round picks in the 2002 Draft. *'March 4, 2002': The Fever traded Gordana Grubin to the Phoenix Mercury in exchange for Bridget Pettis and a first-round pick in the 2002 Draft. *'July 20, 2002': The Fever traded Rita Williams to the Houston Comets in exchange for Coquese Washington. *'May 1, 2003': The Fever traded Sylvia Crawley and Gwen Jackson to the San Antonio Silver Stars in exchange for Coretta Brown and Natalie Williams. *'February 5, 2004': The Fever traded the 3rd overall and the 18th overall picks in the 2004 Draft to the Charlotte Sting in exchange for Kelly Miller and the 9th overall pick in the 2004 Draft. *'February 3, 2006': The Fever traded Kelly Miller to the Phoenix Mercury in exchange for Anna DeForge. *'February 24, 2006': The Fever traded Kelly Schumacher and the 12th overall pick in the 2006 Draft to the New York Liberty in exchange for the 9th overall pick in the 2006 Draft. *'March 7, 2007': The Fever traded Olympia Scott to the Phoenix Mercury in exchange for Ann Strother. *'March 23, 2007': The Fever traded La'Tangela Atkinson to the Sacramento Monarchs in exchange for a second-round pick in the 2008 Draft. *'February 19, 2008': The Fever traded Tamika Whitmore, the 9th overall pick in the 2008 Draft and the rights to Jessica Foley to the Connecticut Sun in exchange for Katie Douglas. *'May 14, 2008': The Fever traded K.B. Sharp to the Chicago Sky in exchange for Bernadette Ngoyisa. *'July 4, 2008': The Fever traded Alison Bales to the Atlanta Dream in exchange for Kristen Mann. *'May 27, 2010': The Fever traded a second-round pick in the 2011 Draft to the Tulsa Shock in exchange for Shavonte Zellous. Category:[[Category WNBA teams]] Category:WNBA teams Category:Teams in Indiana